Usuario:Parrilla Cat
centre|302px centre|570px Hola soy ParrillaCat y soy de España. Me encantan los juegos de la saga Mafia: Sobre mí *Tengo el Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, el Mafia II y el Jimmy's Vendetta. *Mis personajes favoritos son Tommy Angelo y Joe Barbaro. Mi historia Mi historia con la saga Mafia empieza hace unos dos o tres años (2009). Un dia, no sé como, paré a ver en Youtube un video de un juego "nuevo" para mí, Mafia. Como muchos de los videos de Mafia que hay por todo Internet, estaba en checo (hasta años después no supe que los creadores són checoslovacos). Si he de ser sincero, me encantan las cosas antiguas y claro, el videojuego me impactó. Lo busqué para comprar, descargar...pero no lo encontré, pus para entonces ya era "viejo". Pero lo encontré en Softonic (si, era el demo), aunque con el beta ya me bastaba. Poco a poco fui dejándolo de lado, pero en julio de 2010, buscando información sobre el antiguo juegazo, vi que sacaban al mercado en agosto uno nuevo. Viendo los tráilers me quedé atónito. Así que lo compré y aquí me teneis, en el wiki, muy enchufado con la saga y, sobre todo, gentil de acompañáros. Mis preferencias Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven (100%): *Personaje favorito: Tommy (es un) Angel (por dios) *Antagonista favorito: Don Morello (el muy hijooperra) *Lugar favorito: Granja (aunque no pueda acceder mucho a ella) *Coches favoritos: Wright "Fordor" Sedán (en realidad Lancia Aprilia) y Silver Fletcher (en realidad Pierce-Arrow) Mafia II (76% porqué borré la partida sin querer): *Personaje favorito: Vito Escalera (jajajaja) y Joe Barbudo (otro jajajaja) *Antagonista favorito: Derek Papagallo *Lugar favorito: Halcón Maltés *Coches favoritos: Lassiter Serie 69 (en realidad Cadillac Series 62) y Walter militar (en realidad Willys MB). Mafia II: Jimmy's Vendetta (100%): *Personaje favorito: Jimmy (faltaria más) *Antagonista favorito: Sal Gravina (el muy cabrón) *Lugar favorito: Hill of Tara (es el bar donde almuerzo) *Coches favoritos: Walker Rocket (en realidad Tucker Torpedo) y ISW 508 (en realidad BMW 508) Mis citas favoritas "Pero sabes, esto lo voy a hacer por mí" Vito Scaletta a punto de matar a Carlo Falcone. "No, está en el maletero"thumb|Vittorio, "the real mafioso". Eddie Scarpa diciéndole a Joe que Frankie se "esconde" en el maletero. "Hoy, hoy va a ser un gran día" Jimmy a punto de salir de la cárcel. "¿Y tu, que dices Vito, te gusta matar animales? ¿Y que me dices del animal humano?" Luca Gurino hablando con Vito sobre la "comida" del bar de Freddy's. ¿Qué otros juegos tengo? Aparte de los Mafia's, también tengo varios juegos más como: *Todos los GTA's *El Padrino II (gran aportación de SRN31) *Los Just Cause (los dos) *Driv3r (mi favorito de la saga Driver), Driver 1, Driver 2 y Driver: San Francisco *L.A. Noire *Red Dead Redemption *El Warcraft III *Varios del Need for Speed *Varios pirata (la mayoria, jeje)... ¿Dónde más me encontraréis? Aparte de en Mafia Wikia, me encontraréis en estos lugares: *Perfil mio en la GTA Wikia *Perfil mio en la Simpsons Wikia *Perfil mio en Facebook *Perfil mio en El Padrino Wikia Mi trabajo en la wikia Mi trabajo en esta wikia es un poco difícil de calficar. Soy un corrector ortográfico y mi intención es expandir esta Mafia Wikia hasta que se pueda. Acutalmente estoy involucardo en algunos proyectos con otras wikis, pero soy un usuario activo en Mafia Wikia y lo seguiré siendo. Mis proyectos aquí son: *Crear "Peatones": Hecho (con la ayuda de Chiquito, por supuesto). *Crear varias páginas de Bugs: Hecho. *Crear "Inframundo": Acabado. *Crear varias páginas de "Proyectos": En obras. *Crear varias páginas de "Historias": Aún para empezar (ya se andará). Mis fotos También cabe destacar que todas las fotos que voy colgando son extraídas de mis videojuegos. Por ejemplo mi foto de perfil: centre|300px Curiosidades *Aquest usuari és català i no espanyol. *Este usuario se pasó el Mafia II en dos días, pero borró su partida. *Este usuario es un seguidor de Don Vittorio. *Este usuario es un seguidor de Joe. *A diferencia del 90% de los jugadores de Mafia II, este usuario siempre juega en los 40's. *Este usuario se decidió descargar el Mafia por Softonic y resultó ser el demo y en inglés (joder, con lo que costó descargarlo). Al final lo descargó por Bittorrent (gracias a Globe@) y me salió completo. Me enganché tanto que hoy (2012), después de cinco meses y medio, sigo haciendo misiones poco a poco para que me dure.